The International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) is a United Nations science and technology-based organization that both assists and inspects its member states, in the context of planning for and using nuclear science and technology for various peaceful purposes. Since the 1980s, the IAEA has deployed unattended and remote monitoring systems to allow for state of the art automated monitoring of nuclear facilities to ensure that member states comply with their nuclear safeguards commitments. This remote monitoring supplemented and strengthened onsite inspections to ensure nuclear materials were not diverted for weaponization or other unknown non-peaceful purposes.
Remote monitoring systems are permanently installed in a nuclear facility and are expected to be robust and reliable continuously for periods of approximately 10-15 years or more. At the same time, the IAEA must assure itself that the data collected are authentic. A layered approach has been used to both deter and detect intentional tampering by member states. Both hardware and software have been employed, including secure sealed housings for system components and sensors, tamper-indicating conduits, digital encryption and authentication, and data analysis for tamper anomalies. While the information-gathering components are locked in secure cabinets, the radiation sensor components (e.g., neutron and gamma detectors) are in secure housings, but they are located throughout the plant and use cabling to provide power and collect data over long distances. In some cases, there are kilometers of cabling in cable trays as well as cables running through wall penetrations. The detection of sensor tampering in high radiation areas is particularly challenging due to the high probability of single event upsets and component burnout on integrated circuits normally used to digitize and authenticate sensor signals. As a result, the inventors have appreciated that improved methods and apparatuses for sensor authentication and tampering detection may be desired.